Snow White Ala Miaka
by maerelle
Summary: Something I did out of sheer anger... this is what I end up with when I have an exam and I watch Fushigi... You know I hate Miaka, so Miaka-Tamahome lovers, beware! I had to degrade some of the seishis as well... Sorry, I wouldn't have done that if it wer


AUTHOR's NOTES : Sorry, this is a total ripoff! It's just that I'm   
really really mad at Miaka today yet I still don't have the time to  
write because it's our periodicals! And I really needed a something to  
channel out the negative energy... so I ended up with this!  
SO BEAR WITH IT!  
DISCLAIMER : You know the drill...  
***  
Snow White ala Miaka  
  
Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a lovely Queen sat by her   
window stitching the family quilt. As she worked, she accidentally  
pricked her finger with the needle. Three drops of red blood fell on  
the amber floor.  
"Oh no!" the queen said. "I payed a thousand yen just to have this  
cleaned! Cursed needle!"  
Just then, the needle jumped off her hands and onto the table. "Who  
are you calling cursed?" it grumbled. "For that, I shall curse you! You  
shall have a daughter who has amber hair and will be the cause of   
blood shed!"  
"Huh?"  
"Oh yeah, and you'll die!" the needle added.  
"No way!"  
"Well you have to or there'll be no story."  
"Just don't make me look bad, okay?" the queen requested. And so,  
soon after the curse was made, she gave birth to a daughter. She looked  
at the baby in grief-- those hideous eyes, her little googles for  
food, her squeaks that sounded like... "taamaahoome!" The queen died of  
heart attack. But before she did, she gave one last curse-- "Simatta!"  
Those around her though thought it was the name of the baby. They  
didn't hear it clearly though so they just supposed it was "Miaka".  
Anyway, while Miaka was growing up, the townspeople rebelled against  
the king because his daughter ate all their livestock. They planned  
to get rid of her once and for all. One day though, while Miaka was  
chasing some chicken, she bumped into a horse. On it was a prince with  
blue hair, gorgeous eyes, yet terribly bad taste for women.  
"You are so beautiful!" he said to Miaka.  
"I know, I know!" Miaka sighed, rolling her eyes. "From now on, you  
shall be my prince because I am the protagonist of this story and  
everything should be for me!"  
"Okay, my love!"  
"What is your name, prince?"  
"It's Tamahome."  
As they were talking, an angry mob of townfolks suddenly attacked.   
Miaka shrieked, "Help me, Tamahome!"  
"Miaka!" Tamahome called out as the crowd separated the two. He  
reached out his hand but then, he couldn't hurt the people or the he'll  
be an antagonist.  
And so, Miaka was thrown into the forest. Her father didn't bother  
to search for her. She had to run and run until she made it into a  
chinese-style castle in the middle of nowhere. She wandered inside  
because, as usual, she was starving. The smell of freshly cooked bread  
enticed her towards the dining hall where she barged in without invi-  
tation. She took the bread from the table and gobbled them all up...  
Then she noticed seven people looking questioningly at her.  
"Oh, I'm Miaka." she said. "I'm a damsel in distress. I got lost and  
hungry so don't mind me if I eat these."  
"My name is Hotohori. I'm the emperor of this place." the first man  
introduced. "Are you a girl? I haven't seen a girl before! Therefore,  
I LOVE YOU!"  
"Hi! My name is Nuriko!" the second one said. "I look like a girl  
and everyone used to respect me... until now, because I am in love with  
you!"  
"I'm Tasuki! Everyone used to respect me too but someday I'll   
pretend to CPR but actually kiss you!"  
"I'm Chichiri, one of the very rare decent guys in the story!"  
"I'm Mitskake and I'm like Chichiri! I love Shoka!"  
"I'm Chiriko and I'm decent! Yehey!"  
"And I'm Extra! Because we need a seventh dwarf!"  
"Oh, okay!" Miaka smiled. She then sat beside Hotohori. "I think  
I'm falling in love with you because Tamahome isn't here! Hey, if he  
doesn't come along, I'll settle for you!"  
"Really?" Hotohori nodded. "I'll wait for that!"  
Unfortunately for Hotohori, Tamahome popped out of nowhere and   
brought Miaka back with him. It wasn't long before he was shot by an  
arrow and Miaka went drooling back to the castle where she found a  
Tamahome-look alike and settled for him.  
  
The End 


End file.
